Pâle septembre
by Leust16
Summary: Un jeune homme pleure quand il arrive... Petite songifc, venez la lire, il me semble qu'elle en vaut la peine...


**Auteur:** LouPotter.

**Rating:** K, parce que c'est vraiment pas très gai.

**Disclaimer: ** Bien sur les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les arranger à ma sauce... La chanson, elle, est de Camille, elle s'appelle "Pale septembre", et si vous ne la conaissez pas, allez l'écouter, elle est vraiment magnifique.

**Note de l'auteure:** Et bien voilà, ma deuxième fic, je sais la première n'est pas encore terminée mais je me suis vraiment sentie inspirée par cette magnifique chanson, alors voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira...

**Pâle Septembre**

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux noir marchait en titubant devant ce qui avait longtemps été pour lui sa seule demeure. De grosses larmes perlait au coins de ses si jolis yeux verts . A cause de cela il ne voyait pas bien ou il allait, ou plutôt si il voyait enfin exactement ce qu'il devait faire, comment ne pas avoir choisi cette voie plus tôt? Il passerait surement des nuits blanches à se le demander si il n'était pas si près du but, si il n'était pas enfin si près de s'accomplir... Personne ne comprendrait, c'est sur, mais quelle importance? Aucune. D'ailleurs plus rien n'en avait maintenant...

_Pâle septembre,  
comme il est loin,  
le temps du ciel sans cendres   
il serait temps de s'entendre  
sur le nombre de jours qui   
jonchent le sol  
d'octobre _

Oui, comme il était loin le temps ou tout lui parraissait si facile et beau. Ces lentes saisons qui s'étaient écoulées dans un bonheur parfait. Il en avait d'abord eu peur, le bonheur, il ne l'avait jamais connu, comment y prétendre au bout de 17 années d'existence alors qu'il n'avait jamais frappé à sa porte? Puis on l'avait rassuré, mais on avait eu tord, il aurait du le savoir, le bonheur n'était pas pour lui, il ne le serait jamais. La mort, la mort seule devait l'accompagner dans sa destiné, la mort qui était une compagne jalouse, cela, il avait finit par le comprendre, cette mort qui venait lui prendre des ses griffes acérées tous ceux qui comptaient le plus pour lui: ses parents, son parrain, son mentor, tellements de ses amis, et maintenant lui... s'en était trop! Combien de jours s'étaient écoulés? Il ne le savait plus, il ne les comptaient plus, ça faisait trop mal, beaucoup trop mal... Alors il avait laissé les jours mourir à ses pieds sans se soucier de vivre lui même, finalement lui aussi s'était laissé mourir à petits feux, mais aujourd'hui c'était le jour de sa renaissance...

_Mâle si tendre  
au debut de novembre  
devint sourd aux avances de l'amour  
mais quel mal me prit  
de m'éprendre de lui ? _

C'était un garçon si jeune, hélas, qui se trouvait là, devant sa "maison", il entrait... Il savait depuis longtemeps que c'était fini pour lui, que tout était fini pour lui... Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, depuis qu'il l'avait _vraiment_ rencontré, il avait senti que c'était sa fin qu'il avait rencontré, que derrière ce merveilleux bonheur, un sort funeste se cachait, mais comment aurait il pu résister, alors qu'il goutait enfin à ce qu'il avait toujours espéré? Comment ne pas se laisser tenter? Il n'avait pas su résister et depuis ce jour, depuis ce jour et enfin cette maudite nuit, il n'avait plus de raison de vivre car il était mort. Il avait accompli son destin, il avait fait ce qu'on attendait lui, alors pourquoi, pourquoi n'avait il pas eu le droit d'être heureux à son tour? Et depuis ce jour, ou plutôt cette maudite nuit, il avait compris que durant toute sa vie l'amour ne pourrait plus jamais entrer dans son coeur, durant toute sa _vie_ oui... Et il se demendait pourquoi, pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il le rencontre, pourquoi la vie l'avait il mit sur son chemin alors qu'elle allait lui reprendre si peu de temps après? Cela avait à peine duré un an, un an de bonheur et après, la déchirure, l'insurmontable souffrance, mais aujourd'hui c'était la fin...__

Sale décembre  
comme il est lourd le ciel  
sais-tu que les statues de sel  
ont cessé de t'attendre ? 

Et le jeune garçon monte les marches, une à une, en faisant bien attention de ne pas trébucher, pas maintenant, plus maintenant... Il regardait par les fenêtres, comme le ciel était sombre, comme il lui semnlait lourd, un orage arrivait... Il se replongea dans ses souvenirs, cela faisait quatre mois maintenat, quatre mois qu'il l'avait quitté, quatre mois qu'il ne vivait plus, ou si peu... La grande bataille avait eu lieu par une belle journée d'été, les sorts avaient fusés durant toute la journée, les cadavres se comtaient pas dizaines, peut être même par centaines maintenant... Le soleil se couchait et il continuait de détruire les mangemorts les uns après les autres, le plus rapidement possible, il n'était pas là pour ça. Et il s'était retrouvé face à lui, face à sa destiné, et il était resté calme, très calme et comme on l'avait voulu, il avait vaincu, et il avait à nouveau survécu... Il s'était retourné et c'est à ce momet qu'il avait commencé à paniquer, quelquechose n'allait pas, il avait l'impression d'avoir été amputé d'un membre, il souffrait, tellement! Aussitôt, il avait transplané pour lui porter secours mais c'était déjà trop tard, ses si magnifiques yeux s'étaient fermés à jamais. Il n'avait pas pleuré, il n'avait rien dit, il était resté prostré, peu de temps après des mains l'avaient relevé, il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il était tombé. On lui avait dit que ça allait s'arranger , que tout irait mieux , et lui, il avait stupidement attendu que ça aille mieux, sans jamais verser une larme, même à son enterrement il n'avait pas pleuré. Pourquoi? Au début il ne savait pas bien puis , il y'a peu de temps, il avait compris que cela rendrait les choses trop réelles, que si lui pleurait, alors il serait vraiment parti. Aujourd'hui, il pleurait pour la première fois, car aujourd'hui il se libérait, car aujourd'hui il avait enfin compris, compris que ça n'irait jamais mieux...__

Pâle septembre  
Entends-tu le glas que je sonne ? 

Et tu tiens prêt la haut , tu te tient prêt à entendre ces funestes sons de cloches n'est ce pas? Moi aussi je suis prêt, je suis enfin prêt.

_Je t'aime toujours Je t'aime toujours Je t'aime toujours, d'amour  
je sème l'amour _

Il avait attendu ces longs mois, il les avait passé, il les avait presque vécu, presque, mais rien n'avait changé, la douleure ne s'était en rien apaisée. Il avait voulu l'oublier, il avait voulu passer autre chose, mais c'était peine perdue, il avait bien trop l'impression de le trahir, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il l'aimait toujours, il l'aimerait toujours.__

Les saisons passent mais de grâce  
faisons semblant qu'elles nous ressemblent 

Il était enfin arrivé en haut de cette tour, la plus haute de ce chateau, il regardait autour de lui, tellement de souvenirs se bousculait et les larmes qui redoublaient sur son visage qui n'avait plus rien d'enfantin, marqué par trop de souffrance pour son jeune âge. Il fermait les yeux, ses mots lui revenait en mêmoire, ces mots qu'il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille. " C'est vrai les saisons passent, cahcunes diffèrentes, mais mon amour pour toi, lui, n'as jamais été aussi fort, alors s'il te plait, cesse de t'en faire. Si tu m'aimes comme je t'aime, toutes les saisons , qu'elles soient froides ou chaudes, auront la couleure de notre amour. Et ces saisons, elle seront nombreuses encore , tu peux me croire!" Il l'avait ensuite embrassé et lui avait souri, un sourire qui avait fini de noyer son coeur. Le jeune homme releva la tête vers les étoiles, comme ses paroles étaient naïves, et comme il avait été naïf de les croire, de bien avoir voulu y croire... Il s'avança de quelques pas vers le rebord, et regarda le sol...__

Mais qui est cet homme qui tombe de la tour ?  
Mais qui est cet homme qui tombe des cieux ?  
Mais qui est cet homme qui tombe amoureux ? 

Il monta sur le rebord et sans une hésitaion, il sauta. Comme la chute lui parut longue, il voyait son visage qui riait, qui semblait l'appeler et il eut juste le temps de penser "J'arrive mon amour", avant d'épouser définitivement sa compagne la mort, mais ce n'était que pour mieux la tromper avec un ange aux cheveux blonds. Le jeune homme finit sa chute sans un bruit, lui qui aurait voulu une vie discrète se fit discret dans la mort...__

_Pâle septembre,  
comme il est loin,  
le temps du ciel sans cendres   
il serait temps de s'entendre _

Quelques jours plus tard, de nombreuses silhouettes noires, quittaient le parc de Poudlard, il restait seulement un jeune couple, et deux hommes un peu plus agés. La jeune fille, Hermione Granger, pleurait à chaudes larmes sur l'épaule de son jeune époux, Ron Weasley, qui lui même ne retenait sa douleur que pour soutenir la femme qu'il aimait. Derrière eux, les deux hommes ne voulaient les laisser seuls. Remus Lupin jeta un coup d'oeil à Severus Rogue avant de s'approcher du couple. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

"-Nous sera t'il permis de sourire à nouveau un jour? lui demanda le rouquin sans se retourner. -Je le crois. Malheureusement, seul le temps, guerrira nos trop nombreuses blessures, lui répondit son ancien proffesseur. -C'est ce que nous lui disions, nous lui disions que le temps allégerait sa peine, il ne nous a pas cru... Il n'avait peu être pas tord... -C'est l'amour qui guidait votre amis, c'est son coeur qui lui a insufler la force de combattre, mon filleul s'est envolé avec son coeur lorsqu'il est mort, il est parti le retrouver... intervint alors le maitre de potions qui s'était approché. - Vous croyez qu'il est heureux? demanda alors Hermione à Severus. -Je n'en doute pas, il est allé rejoindre tous ceux dont l'absence lui a cruellement manqué durant tous ce temps, James, Lily, Sirius, Albus, et enfin lui, dit il en désignat quelque chose devant lui. Malheureusement, il nous laisse ici-bas mais un jour, nous le rejoindront à notre tour... -Bien, nous devrions y aller maintenant, proposa le loup-garou."

Les quatres personnes s'en allèrent alors, dégageant la vue sur deux stelles d'un noir pronfond. Sur l'une était simplement écrit Harry James Potter en lettres dorées et sur l'autre Draco Lucius Malfoy en lettres aregentées, rien d'autre que leurs noms, selon leur désir. De chacune des stelles s'élevait un pied de rosier dont les branches, couvertes de roses blanches s'entremélaient.

Voilà pour ma triste petite histoire, j'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez moi une ou deux rewiews s'il vous plait.


End file.
